Businesses, such as financial institutions, are susceptible to users attempting fraudulent identification attempts. For example, an individual may misrepresent information on an application for a financial account, such as a credit card application, to fraudulently obtain a financial product (e.g., a credit card). Once obtained, the individual may use the financial product to purchase goods and/services without intending to pay the financial institution providing the product. In some examples, an individual may attempt to impersonate individuals, based on the individual's personal information on various websites hosted on the darkweb, for example. Thus, in addition to defrauding the financial institutions, these individuals further defraud the individual underlying the personal information.